


Nepenthes

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: North and South (UK TV), North and South - Ambiguous Fandom, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: Drama, F/M, Nicholas weighs in on the gossip, Post Credits, Resolved Romantic Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: It didn't take long for word to spread.





	Nepenthes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "North and South" or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: Set at the end of the BBC series, post credits scene.
> 
> Warnings: drama, romance, resolved romantic tension, Nicholas weighs in.

It didn't take long for word to spread.

It never did in the city.

Gossip was entertainment just the same as information could mean coin if you were the sort to dabble in the trade.

So when word reached the lower streets that there was news afoot, he barely batted an eye when Mary had the full story before supper.

What  _did_ make him pause was the subjects themselves.

That Miss Hale and the Master had been seen at the station.  _Together._  He carrying her bag and her close and smiling on his arm. But it was the Master that was the real coop of the gossip. Because rumor was the man didn't know how to smile, and yet if the scuttlebutt was to be believed, he was all but glowing. Ducking his head close to hers to whisper, making the lasses' cheeks stain bonny like the prettiest rose.

Word was she went with him to Marlborough Mills and was staying at the great house as a guest.  _As the Master's intended_. As it was, even this early, there was some mighty strong talk about a wedding. About her relations already on the train into town to make sure everything was done properly. No doubt to protest how fast an engagement it would be and how they'd been seen together so boldly, without a chaperone.

He grinned into his cup, for once not minding the weak brew. Knowing that Mary watered it down, just like his Bessie had, when he wasn't looking.

It was about time, he reckoned.

The Master likely deserved her too.

Wasn't often he could say that.

Master or man.

The Master would see to her happiness, that much he was sure.

He was no one's fool.

He'd seen the man's eyes whenever the lasses name came up.

Or the look on his face when he'd told him about Miss Hale's brother.

He knew that look well enough.

_Every man did._

Oh, how his Bess would have laughed if she'd lived to see such times.

He'd walked in on the two of them more than once chattering away about things no man should have to hear from his daughter. About men they fancied and the like. Still, it made her smile and heaven knows she didn't much get the opportunity. Miss Hale had been good to her -  _good for her_  - and for that he'd be forever grateful.

She'd told him once how much Miss Hale had protested the idea of liking the Master that way. Remembering how she chuckled and said she figured the lass was protesting the idea just a bit too hard. Enough to make one wonder anyway.

She'd always been a sharp one, his Bess.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference:
> 
> \- nepenthe: something that makes one forget their sadness.


End file.
